custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
All About Me
"All About Me"/Think of Me (2) is the seventh episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. Barney and his friends learn that they all like different things because, "Everyone is special!". Song List # Barney Theme Song # When You Have a Ball # By Myself # Mr. Knickerbocker # Have a Snack! # Mac and Cheese # It's Nice Just to Be Me # The Baby Bop Hop # Everyone is Special # I Love You # Think of Me # Notes (Instrumental) Air date September 14, 2004 Written by Cheryl Ammeter Directed by Jim Rowley Theme Being Special Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Whitney Laura Jackson Christine Monsieur Andre Monsieur Firmin Meg Giry Madame Giry Raoul Plot:"A full house, Andre," Firmin continued. "We shall have to refund a full house!" "Christine Daae could sing it, sir," Madame Giry spoke as everybody stares at Christine. "What a chorus girl?" Andre said. "Don't be silly." "She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Andre thinks. "Who?" He asked. "I don't know his name, monsieur," Christine said. Madame Giry puts her hand on Christine's shoulder. "Let her sing for you, monsieur," Madame Giry said. "She has been well taught." Andre and Firmin look at each other thinking than back to Madame Giry. "All right," Andre spoke. "Come on, don't be shy," Christine walks up to the center of the stage. "Come on, come along. just..." "From the beginning of the aria then," Reyer demanded. "Please, mademoiselle." "Andre," Firmin spoke. "This is doing nothing for my nerves." "Well, she's very pretty," Andre said as Christine began to sing beautifully. Christine: Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye, remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. Everyone gathers around hearing Christine sing. Christine: When you find that once again, you long, To take your heart back and be free, If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. (Later At Night) The theater is filled with audience and Christine is in a beautiful white dress, flowers in her hair, she is shining bright. Christine: We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, But if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen, Don't think about the way, things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned, Imagine me, trying too hard, To put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, Think of the things we'll never do There will never be a day, when I won't think of you. Everyone in the theater applauded for her for an outstanding song. Firmin and Andre are watching her sing and Raoul is there too. Raoul: Can it be? Can it be Christine? Raoul stood up and clapped for her "BRAVO!" he yelled out and walked out of the room while Madame Giry is watching him. Raoul: Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were, She may not remember me, but I remember her. (On Stage) Christine: Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we, But please promise me that sometimes, you will think, Before she could finish she sang in a different tune in each note and finally. of me. Everybody stood up and applauded and are throwing flowers at her, Firmin and Andre clap and say bravo to her, the people backstage cheered, and a woman is hiding and saw how great she is. She takes a quick sip of alcohol and rushes outside heading to a nearby carriage with Carlotta and Piangi in it. The maid explains what happened in their and as she finishes, Carlotta fainted. Category:2004 episodes Category:Beautiful scenes